Characters
Characters of Rise of the Dragon Information about each of the following characters is available on their individual pages. Information about the character's background, schooling, career, friends and relationships, main plot role, major events that they have participated or had a role in, and quotes written by that charactr are all available. Individual handlers of each character may add information to their character page as they see fit, but we ask that the main plot role and major events that they have participated in be left unchanged, as the RotD staff will take care of those sections. Only characters that are considered active have been included on this master list. Other pages do exist, but this 'main character page' will remain an active roster of current characters. Currently we are still working on filling in some of the information for each of these characters. While many characters have complete pages, we were only able to actually 'complete' the pages that had full character libraries, and of those that responded to our PM's requesting character quotes and write up's. Thus, it is still a work in progress. If you see that your page is unfinished, it is probably because we weren't given the information yet, or are still working our way down. Additionally the photographic slideshow is still a work in progress. Anyone that would like to contribute a group morphed picture to it, please PM it to the Head Wizard and he will edit it in. Please do not try to edit in the pictures on here yourselves, on account we don't want anything accidentally deleted, or else the Head Wizard will get very disgruntled, and do something naughty again, like blow up Hogsmeade. since he already destroyed Hogwarts Lastly, if you are unsure of how to edit within the wiki site and want to edit your page, please just PM the Head Wizard and he will direct you on how to do so. This took literally hours of time to do, and we don't want any PM's stating "I accidentally deleted my page!" because to us it will read, "I accidentally deleted something that the staff spent hours of free time on! Can you fix it?" The answer to that will be no. In fact, I will just delete the entire page at that point. ;) Abigail Warren Alexander Desrosiers Alfie Holmes Annie Collins Audrina McHudson Avery Connolly Axel Smyth Belinda Halton Briony Weasley Caleb McHudson Calista Malone Carina Lunacris Catrine McKinnon Charlie Lansford Charlotte Potter Claire Macaulay Damien LeRoy Danny Morgan Derrick Halliwell Deva Ashley Dominic Clarke Elara Halliwell Elijah Adams Emilia Gaines Emma Hope Everett Tamasine Finella Croyden Gareth Shapley Gwendolyn Kirkland Harper Bailey Holly Edwards Jayden Kinsley Joseph Arlington Josh Morgan Kani Allen Kara Everett Kate Morris Kyla Anderson Maia Corvus Marcus Forbes Marisol James Micah Allen Michael Pucey Michelle Lansford Mykaela Halliwell Noelle Weasley Nova Bailey Octavius Lupin Olivia White Rachel Halton Reid Ryker Reuben Henderson Riley Anderson Robyn Jankovic Rory Underhill Russell Richards Sawyer Mason Sean Truxell Severus Potter Sophie Arlington Sophie Peters Tara Callaghan Taryn Halliwell Thalia DiBartolomeo Tristan Clarke Vivian Gardner Whit Chegual Photographs of Characters A slideshow 600Dragon Riders FINAL.jpg Cerberus.JPG Whit, Kyla, Rose and Tucker Final Resized2.JPG Halliwell Clan.JPG Order of the Phoenix resized.jpg|Sean, Kenzie, Emma, Riley, Miley, Emilia, Dom,Kani Main Plot Groups Main plot groups are groups that have formed as a part of the Main Plot. Characters in each group may not even know each other, but have similar creature or dragon bonds with magical creatures. Main Plot Groups include the following: Creature Bonds -Riley Anderson, Severus Potter, Catrine McKinnon, Charlotte Potter, Mykaela & Elara Halliwell, Russell Richards, Claire Macaulay, Briony Potter, Derrick Halliwell, Everett Tamasine, Kara Bexley, Kani Allen, Sean Truxell, and Robyn Jankovic. 'Dragon Riders '- Emilia Gaines, Emma Hope, Kate Morris, Kyla Anderson, & Whit Chegual 'The Order of the Dragon '- Joseph Arlington (the lord of it), Kara Bexley, Maia Corvus, Sean Truxell (former member now spy for the Order), Taryn Halliwell, Claire Macaulay, Russell Richards, Isadora Thronton and Octavius Lupin. 'The Order of the Phoenix '- Riley Anderson & Emilia Clarke (leaders of it), Dominic Clarke, Emma Hope, Kani Allen (formerly Makaiau), Sean Truxll (spy for them), Robyn Jankovic, Kyla Chegual, Severus Potter, Catrine McKinnon, Briony Potter (formerly Weasley), Charlotte Potter and Audrina McHudson Category:Order of the Dragon Members Category:Order of the Phoenix Members Category:Dragon Riders Category:Creature Bonds